Thermal management has been a persistent issue with virtually all electronic devices including portable computers. Many solutions exist to the thermal issue depending on the device configuration and the typical manner of use of the device. Passive cooling, active cooling and a combination of passive and active cooling may be employed depending on the mode of operation of the device or system. For example with stationary equipment, thermal management may take the form of an auxiliary cooling system and the like designed to promote cooling taking into account the stationary nature of the equipment. At one extreme, systems producing large amounts of heat may be cryogenically cooled by routing a coolant such as liquid nitrogen throughout the heat generating areas of the system. More often, systems are provided with passive structures such as high surface area heat sinks constructed of materials such as aluminum with high thermal conductivity and additionally may contain fans or the like to draw hot air out of the enclosure.
Problems arise however, in that if fan exhaust ports, or surfaces designed to conduct heat to the atmosphere, are blocked such that they cannot exhaust, or conducting surfaces are not exposed to circulating air, thermal energy can quickly build within enclosures causing component failure or, in the extreme, catastrophic damage such as fire, meltdown, or the like.
Some systems such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,554, issued on Jan. 30, 2001 to Cipolla et al., rely on an extensive redesign of the entire enclosure, or alternatively on an external supplemental enclosure having spring loaded posts raising the heat generating portion of the device such that passive cooling is enhanced. Obvious disadvantages of the system of Cipolla et al. include the expense of the additional components such as latches, posts, springs and the like. In addition the relatively complex mechanism would be more likely to experience failure.
Other systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,327 issued on Nov. 21, 1995 to Cheng, rely on supporting legs each of which may be directly and independently rotated to the support position on a central pivot. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,592 issued on Aug. 1, 2000 to Seo, et al. legs are also described which may be directly operated and rotated into position to support the computer enclosure in an elevated position. However, a user may forget to operate the legs defeating the elevation of the enclosure.
It should be noted that disadvantages are present in the above described systems notably that direct, manual operation of one or more of the legs may be overlooked during operation of the system frustrating the beneficial effects thereof. Accordingly, it would be desirable in the art for a device foot, leg, raising mechanism or the like, which could be deployed in a manner which would not rely on direct manual operation but rather would raise an enclosure associated with a device sufficiently to facilitate cooling every time the device is operated.